O tempo dirá II
by Taresu Yukida
Summary: -COMPLETA!- Shuichi se concentra em dar o presente ideal de namoro, enquanto esclarece seus sentimentos com Ryuichi. COMENTEM!
1. Chapter 1

_**O tempo dirá II**_

Na sala de ensaios da Bad Luck, após uma pausa básica, Shuichi anuncia:

- Pessoal [cara deprimida

- Que foi?

- Eu estou com um problema...

Hiro chega do lado e pergunta:

- É muito sério?

- É, acontece que por mais que eu me esforce...

- Ah, fica calmo, isso é normal...

- Como assim?

- Todo homem na sua idade (19 anos? ¬¬) passa por isso...

- Acho que não estamos falando coisa com coisa...

- Ué, mas você não está falando de [sussurro na orelha

- NÃO NÃO É ISSO HIRO!

- Ah, mas o que é?

- É que eu e o Yuki fazemos aniversário de namoro daqui a uns dias...

- E daí?

- Eu não sei o que dar de aniversário pra ele!

[Gota em todo mundo

- Isso você chama de problema? - disse Fujisaki resmungando.

- Sim, porque o Yuki já fez muita coisa pra mim, queria retribuir de alguma forma...

- Quanto tempo estão juntos?

- 4 meses, 26 dias, 7 horas, 12 minutos e 41... 42... 43...

- Eu não diria que você deva dar um presente pra ele agora... - disse K

- Mas é que... (também seria um pedido de desculpas, pelo que eu fiz com o Ryuichi...)

- É que... [pressionando Shuichi a falar

- Eu acho que essa é uma data muito especial...

- Ta, acho que podemos te ajudar, que tal você dar de presente a ele... [Na ordem: Hiro, K, Fujisaki e Sakano

- Cigarro?

- Quero que ele pare de fumar...

- Um CD?

- Gosta de silencio...

- Um Livro?

- Prefere Escrever...

- Uma daquelas cestas de café da manhã?

- Ele só bebe cerveja quando acorda...

- Que tal cerveja?

- É o que não falta em casa...

- Um dia de paz e sossego sem você...

- MAS QUE COISA TRISTE [olhos lacrimejantes

- Um jantar ou almoço fora?

- Paparazzis...

- É, não tem muitas opções... Um homem que já tem tudo... Escreve uma música pra ele!

- Em quem você pensa que eu me inspiro pra fazer uma? Quero uma coisa especial...

- Mas o que?

- Eu não sei...

[Nesse instante alguém bate na porta...

Comentários: Continuação da minha outra fic. Desculpe o capitulo curto, mas é que a inspiração foi dar um passeio, se me deram idéias nos reviews eu talvez possa continuar

Até o próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

- LA LI OH [falando como criança

- RYUICHI! - dizem todos surpresos

- (Ryuichi?!... - Pensou Shuichi enquanto se lembrava da cena).

- Ohayoo Gosaimasu Na No Da!

[como todos eram bom amigos, já deram oi sorrindo e dando tapas na cabeça um do outro, todos, menos Shuichi, que fingia não olhar diretamente para Ryuichi, então se virou e começou a organizar sua pasta.

- Então Ryuichi... o que faz por aqui? - disse K

- Seguchi Tohma pediu para entregar isso pra vocês... Bom é só!

- Por que não vem e almoça com a gente, já acabamos por hoje, não é Sakano?

- Todos merecem um descanso! Andamos trabalhando muito ultimamente...

- HA HÁ, eu também Na No Da, então acho que uma tarde não faz mal, eles não precisam de mim pra ensaiar hoje...

- Então vamos, vem Shuichi

[recuperando um pouquinho a consciência

- AHM?

- Vem almoçar com a gente?

- Hum... não sei, hoje eu acho que não vamos almoçar...

- Ahh, Shuichi, vamos!

[já tocando no ombro dele, Ryuichi encostava levemente seus lábios na orelha de Shuichi enquanto dizia...

- (eu preciso falar com você depois)

[Shuichi sentiu um arrepio muito forte, era como se Ryuichi tivesse lambido sua orelha ao invés de falar aquilo... já gago só conseguia dizer...

- Cl-Claro...

[Todos saíram animados, menos Shuichi, que olhava para o nada com um olhar de desanimo...

Comeram, beberam, contaram piadas, engasgaram... Divertiram-se (preciso dizer quem não estava? Mas agora numa daquelas dores de cabeças bem fortes...), logo após terminarem (na verdade, expulsos por causa do barulho), como a casa de Shuichi e de Ryuichi ficavam do mesmo lado, decidiram voltar sozinhos (Ryuichi continuava agindo como criança e Shuichi continuava mudo), até que começa a chover, no começo um sereno bem leve e tranqüilo... depois uma chuva que fazia Shuichi se lembrar daquela noite...

- Essa não está chovendo... Kumagoro vai ficar molhado e com frio... coitadinho...

- Hum...

[Shuichi olhava como Ryuichi segurava, acariciava e abraçava seu fofo coelhinho rosa, como se ele estivesse no colo de Ryuichi novamente...

- Shuichi, que tal esperar nessa cafeteria? Eu venho aqui de vez em quando e posso dizer com toda certeza que esse é o melhor café da região...

- Hum...

- Vamos lá, eu faço questão que você experimente, vamos... eu pago

- ... Tudo bem...

[Apesar de ter sido convidado para tomar café, ele preferiu beber um chá mate, para amenizar os efeitos da cabeça, para seu azar Ryuichi insistiu em perguntar...

- Shuichi, tudo bem com você [ainda falando como criança

- Só um pouco de dor de cabeça... nada mais

- Bom, eu queria que você experimentasse o café, mas eu acho que uma xícara é demais no seu estado... Vamos, pode provar um pouco da minha...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim! Bebe logo...

[Empurrando a caneca para Shuichi e ainda segurando na alça, Shuichi se dispôs a pega-la, tocando suavemente nos dedos quentes e macios de Ryuichi, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava a mão da alça. Shuichi fechou os olhos devagar, mexeu um pouco para pegar o açúcar que fica no fundo e decidido, começou a beber, no começo o cheiro aromático que entrava pelo seu nariz fez acreditar no que Ryuichi dizia: era o melhor café que já havia bebido, além de ter sido entregue pelo seu grande amigo Ryuichi e obviamente não ter saído de uma cafeteira elétrica. O ambiente chuvoso e estar ao lado de seu grande Deus ajudavam a proporcionar um clima bem mais agradavel...

- (esse café é tão bom... ele é muito diferente... parece que foi colocado algo mais nele, algo como... amor... AMOR?!)

[Era estranho para Shuichi ter pegado exatamente no mesmo local onde Ryuichi havia dado o primeiro gole, não por causa do que lhe acontecera naquela noite, mas sim um ponto chave... o beijo... sim, Shuichi não esperava que aquele era o verdadeiro gosto da boca de Ryuichi (além do mais, quando o beijou a boca dele tinha hálito de cerveja e pizza de calabresa com cebola...) Vendo o que tinha feito terminou de engolir o café e a tirou da boca, colocando na mesa e dizendo...

- Delicioso! - disse Shuichi com uma disposição maior - eu bebi muito devagar?

- Foi só 3 segundos... o suficiente para um gole Na No Da...

[Shuichi pensava

- (ele não fala mais como uma adulto...)

- Nós temos que repetir a dose Na No Da!

- (será que só a parte adulta dele sentiu aquele momento?)

- Hum... Bem, Ryuichi, eu tenho que ir...

- Shuichi espera!

- !?

[Finalmente sua outra face havia tomado forma, mais adulta, mais inteligente... mais sensual...

- Por acaso você possui duas mentes?

- (risos) Não, mais eu queria que você se sentisse mais a vontade, eu fiquei preocupado, você não é o mesmo...

- Mas e você? Finge que não aconteceu nada!...

- Por acaso não é isso que você quer?

- Ahm?

[Ryuichi sabia compreender os dois lados da moeda...

- Shuichi, por favor, sente-se, eu quero que tudo seja esclarecido entre nós...

[Shuichi senta

- Estou ouvindo...

- Shuichi... Nós dois somos amigos, somente amigos, o que aconteceu entre nós naquela noite eu não sei, eu senti como se uma terceira mente estivesse dentro de mim, eu refleti muito sobre isso, mas parece que você não...

- Eu também...

- [interrompendo Shuichi, eu vou ser sincero com você e espero que você também seja...

- ...?

- Refletindo, eu percebi que você me lembra uma pessoa, uma pessoa que eu não vejo a muito tempo...

- [quase chorando Ryuichi...

- Desabafa Shuichi...

- Quando eu saí do seu apartamento, me encontrei com Yuki... Eu senti que o meu laço com Yuki não se desfez, ao contrario, ficou mais forte...

- Então quer dizer que...

- Acho que tudo o que passamos em seu apartamento, aconteceu pelo meu desejo de ficar com meu querido Yuki

- E o meu de ficar com a pessoa que eu gosto... você não se parece muito com ele fisicamente, mais internamente são quase a mesma pessoa...

- ELE?! Quer dizer que...

- Então vamos Na No Da?

[Ryuichi voltou a ter sua forma de criança, e Shuichi segurando forte na mão do colega, disse...

- Obrigado por tudo que disse!

- Conte comigo Na No Da e com o Kumagoro também Na No Da!

[Shuichi atravessava a rua, mas parou no meio da faixa pensando em quem seria a pessoa que encantava seu precioso Ryuichi...

[Mas de repente, vem vindo um caminhão em alta velocidade sem freio em direção ao Shuichi...

- SHUICHI! CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - disse Ryuichi gritando, sem sentir nenhuma reação de Shuichi...

Continua...

Comentários: Demorei um bom tempo esperando inspiração, mas em minha humilde opinião esse capitulo até que ficou legal pra mim... E desculpem, eu não sei ser tão romântico...

É isso, até o próximo capitulo e não se esqueçam de comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi havia acordado... ou não...

_- Hum... Onde estou?..._

Shuichi acordará sem saber onde estava, tudo negro..., apesar do corpo se mexer, não podia sentir outros órgãos...

_- Que lugar é esse? _

Falando cada vez mais baixo e fraco, começou a correr...

_- Eu não sinto minhas pernas, será que eu estou andando? Me mexendo? Eu não sinto minha própria boca..._

Tropeça, mas como aquele era um vazio, um ponto entre a vida e a morte... não sabia direito o que ocorreu e não sabia se estava em pé ou deitado...

_- Eu não sinto nada... nem meu corpo, nenhum sentimento, e nem dor, será que é isso que ocorre quando se esta prestes a morrer?..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fugindo um pouco do inconsciente, Ryuichi já estava rezando um rosário quando Hiro e os outros da banda apareceram na sala de espera...

- RYUICHI, O QUE ACONTECEU COM SHUICHI?

- Hiro... FOI TERRIVEL! (disse já abraçando o amigo e recebendo outro em volta) Um caminhão veio e Shuichi parece que não viu, eu corri pra tentar empurra-lo e por sorte ele parece que só levou uma pancada na cabeça (duas talvez, do caminhão e do chão...).

- Ryuchi, não se preocupa, Shindou-san é muito forte, vai se recuperar - disse Fujitaki

- Acabamos de fazer as pazes, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, não quero que nada aconteça...

- Você já ligou para Yuki?

- Não sei o telefone dele...

- Então deixa que eu ligue...

- O que a gente faz?

- Fiquem aqui, até que o hospital deixe vê-lo, fique um pouco mais calmo Ryuichi...

- Vou tentar...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deitado (ou não) e cada vez mais cansado...

_- Mesmo não sentindo, posso notar que meu corpo está sumindo... cada vez mais... para onde vai eu não sei, mais não consigo mais abrir os olhos... queria poder ver Yuki só mais uma vez..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Alô?

- Yuki...

- Hiro-kun?

- Você precisar vir aqui... Shuichi sofreu um acidente, ele não fala, não faz nada, por favor, se alguém pode trazê-lo de volta esse é você...

Yuki desliga

(Conto com você... Yuki Eire... - disse Hiro pensativo)

Do outro lado da linha... Yuki só pegava um cigarro enquanto pensava...

- Seu idiota... O que vez dessa vez?... - ficou pensando em tudo que passaram juntos, uns 3 minutos depois...

- Preciso ir... de tantas vezes que já fiquei doente, ele foi a pessoa que mais me deu apoio, perdendo horas de sono só pra cuidar de mim... - não perdendo o jeito frio de ser.

Começou a se vestir melhor enquanto alguém batia a porta de seu apartamento...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Shuichi...

Levaram ele a uma daquelas salas com janela de vidro e aparelhos de batimentos cardíacos, pois não era permitido ver um... podemos dizer quase morto... Ryuichi olhava para ele sem mais esperanças...

- Falou com ele Hiro?

- Ele desligou na minha cara, se ele vai vir ou não eu não sei... E ele?

- Batimentos cardíacos continuam diminuindo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Não agüento mais, quanto tempo terei que ficar assim? Me sinto flutuando no mar... no fundo dele!... mas... o que? Mesmo perdendo os 5 sentidos posso sentir... sim... essa é a temível luz branca... chegou minha vez... Yuki, aonde você pode estar?..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ainda existem chances de sobreviver?... - disse Ryuichi já chorando agarrado ao Kumagoro (como adulto e não como criança!).

- São poucas, lamento dizer... - disse Hiro

- Ele vai ficar bem...

- YUKI? Você veio!

- Por Favor, me diz que você pode salva-lo! - disse Ryuichi agarrando nos ombros de Yuki...

- Me larga Ryuchi! Deixem-me entrar, eu sei muito bem o que fazer...

Já no quarto, Yuki segurando em sua mão, falava com ele, mesmo não respondendo...

- Você é muito estranho... nunca pensei que isso aconteceria com você... fique sabendo que faço isso como gratidão pelo que você já fez por mim... (apesar de ser um jeito bem frio de falar, Yuki queria falar outra coisa, mas como o SEME da relação, só pode dizer isso).

- Eu penso no que você sentiu quando compôs essa música...

Começa a cantar Anti Nostalgic:

**A Transparência tinge o céu noturno,**

Toumei ga yozora somete

**E eu caminho sempre na estrada que conduz para casa.  
**Hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi

**Eu canto, eu quero Mostrar estes sentimentos**  
Kuchizusamu konna kimochi

**Para você em seus sonos, oh, um. . .**

Nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM...

**Eu estou enroscado em algo; Eu estou doente.**  
Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru

**Enroscado nos sentimentos que foram partidos.**  
Tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...

**O coração que eu esqueci em algum lugar está começando a doer**  
Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru

**Eu continuo procurando pelas estrelas que estão ligadas àquele tempo.**  
Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shuichi sentia o que havia restado dele levitar em direção a luz...

_- É esse meu fim... espera... essa voz... será que..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Eu coloco meus sentimentos nas nuvens**  
Toozakaru kumo ni nosete

**Retrocedendo onde eu interrompo.  
**Boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi

**Você já faz parte de meus sonhos;  
**Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki

**Eu sei que (esses sentimentos) não pode localizá-lo daqui.  
**Todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru

**As lágrimas continuam caindo; quero estar perto de você,**  
Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru

**Eu estou começando a querer um sorriso, um pequeno. . .  
**kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa...

**Alguém faz perguntas; Eu estou começando a querer mais disso.  
**Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru

**Você me deu esses dias maravilhosos em um de sombras.**  
kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shuichi fez um grande esforço a ponto de que aquela escuridão sumisse é só restasse luz em sua vida... Recuperando os sentidos pode falar e ao mesmo tempo chorar de emoção enquanto ouvia aquela linda voz...

_- É sim! É a voz do meu amado Yuki, ele se preocupa muito comigo a ponto de me ver! Sua voz é confortante, sim... um homem que tem tudo... tudo de bom... Preciso voltar ao meu corpo, mas antes de cantar a ultima parte!..._

Assim Yuki e a consciência de Shuichi cantam a ultima estrofe da música...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Eu estou enroscado em algo; Eu estou doente.**  
Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru

**Enroscado nos sentimentos que foram partidos.**  
Tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...

**O coração que eu esqueci em algum lugar está começando a doer**  
Dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru

**Eu continuo procurando pelas estrelas que estão ligadas àquele tempo.**  
Toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru

Yuki beija Shuichi, assim, despertando...

- Yuki - falando bem fraco ainda...

- Mas você já está chorando? Tem que descansar mais se quiser sair dessa cama...

- Eu... te... amo... Y...u...ki!... - dorme

- Idiota... (é o modo dele de dizer: Eu também...)

Do outro lado...

- Shuichi... que bom que está vivo... - disseram todos enquanto Yuki saia do quarto, Ryuichi foi atrás dele, andando, foram conversando...

- Obrigado por tudo Yuki!

- Vocês são tão amigos assim?

- Os melhores! Mas como sabia que isso funcionaria?

- Quando eu era pequeno, minha irmã costumava cantar para me acalmar a noite...

- RsRs, é estranho tentar imaginar você pequeno... (ele lembra aquela pessoa...)

- Por que não volta para o Shuichi ein?

- Mas você não vai ficar? Afinal, ele é o SEU namorado...

- ... Tenho coisas para fazer... Além disso, ele é um porre!

- Pelo menos visite-o, eu também não tenho nada mais o que fazer aqui...

Chegando na porta automática...

- Irmão, vamos logo!

- To indo Tatsuha!

Ryuichi olhava para o outro lado, Tatsuha para a porta

- É ele...- disse Ryuichi

- É ele... - disse Tatsuha

- Não vem Tatsuha? - disse Yuki no carro

- Ah? Pode ir, esqueci que preciso fazer uma coisa...

- Tudo bem...

Voltando a olhar para porta, seus olhares se entrelaçavam... um olhar de um antigo romance destruído... que estava prestes a se reiniciar...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comentários: Não, ainda não acabou... Vamos ter mais um capítulo (mais trabalho pra mim), esse foi um capitulo que eu gostei muito de escrever, acho que uma coisa que aconteceu é que a história começou a girar em torno do Ryuichi (não sei como, mas desse jeito está bom). Desculpem mais a música não ficou na tabulação que eu queria :( Eu quero que comentem (por favor! -Olhos grandes-), pois ainda tenho que decidir o que Shuichi vai dar de presente para Yuki, e idéias é o que falta pra mim, que vergonha, fazer uma história e nem decidir o que acontece... Comentem por favor, (não é pedido, é imploração) e me tragam idéias (boas ou ruins, não importa).

Até o próximo capitulo:)


	4. Chapter 4

No café...

- É estranho nos encontrarmos de novo... - disse Tatsuha enquanto Ryuichi observava seus lábios que um dia, lhe trouxeram grandes prazeres.

- Eu senti muita falta, tentei te procurar na América toda mais não consegui te encontrar - disse Ryuichi com um café na mão e lagrimas na face.

- Não chora... - disse Tatsuha passando a mão sobre a face vermelhada dele

- Não consigo... pensar que te encontrei.. depois... depois de 2 anos juntos...

- Eu era uma criança... tinha só 15 anos ainda...

- Mas hoje você tem 17, você continua a mesma coisa...

- E aconteceram varias coisas...

- Nem me fale sobre isso...

- Mas por quê?

- Lembra o Shuichi?

- Sim... Yuki e Shuichi... Saiu em toda mídia...

- ... - voltando a chorar, mas de cabeça baixa.

- Ryuichi...

- Uns 9 dias atrás, eu tinha bebido... Olhei para Shuichi e me lembrei de você...

Tatsuha pensava em tudo que passaram juntos...

- Eu não consegui... eu... eu... eu...

- Você o que?

- EU O BEIJEI! - Ryuichi se recolhia em seu canto, esperando que a reação do outro fosse a melhor possível... Tatsuha se levanta e se ajoelha do lado de Ryuichi, segurando pelo queixo e levantando um pouco a cabeça...

- Tudo foi esclarecido?

- Sim...

- Essas coisas não saem do coração tão rápido assim...

- A marca que você deixou ainda não sumiu, ao contrario, ficou mais forte...

- Você sabe que eu não morava na América, mesmo assim fez o possível e tentou convencer Yuki que eu ficasse... Você me pressionou para ficar e não senti que era seu amor, sentia que era seu escravo...

- Voltei pro Japão e com a NG formada novamente, podia tentar te encontrar...

- Você reuniu a NG só por mim...

- Não, eu sentia saudades da minha terra natal e dos meus amigos... Você lembra o que houve com nós, quer dizer, como tudo começou?

- Como poderia? Eu estava com meus irmãos em um show seu em Chicago, você olhou pra mim... E eu ainda sou um grande fã seu...

- Eu lembro você foi pro meu camarim no final, quase que foi preso se não fosse por Seguchi...

- Começamos a conversar e percebemos a química existente em nós... Mas ai eu tinha que voltar, e você fez um tremendo dum escândalo, me senti pressionado e voltei sozinho para Kyoto...

- Eu fiquei muito mal depois disso, quase me rendi às drogas só para ver aquela dor sumir, mas eu sabia que ela voltaria de qualquer forma...

- Ryuichi...

Foram se aproximando cada vez mais lentamente um da face do outro, enquanto fechavam os olhos e sentiam a expiração do outro, até que finalmente seus lábios se encontraram e o gosto do café lhes rendeu uma sensação nunca experimentada antes...

- Pensei que você não me amava mais...

- Como não poderia amar aquele que eu considero um Deus, quer dizer, um ZEUS para mim...

- Eu posso ser qualquer deus que você quiser, só volto para mim...

- ...

- ...?

- Eu aceito... - lagrimas

- Tatsuha... - lagrimas e beijou

Dessa vez o beijo foi ficando mais apimentado, a boca de Ryuichi era ardente e sedutora... Tatsuha não havia sentido aquilo antes, nem mesmo Ryuichi sabia do quanto seu beijo era poderoso.

- Ryuichi...

- Sim? - Ryuichi abraçava o parceiro com mais força

- Eu ainda sou...

- Eu espero, quero ter certeza de que está pronto... Vou te contar... Eu também sou...

- O QUE? Um rapaz de 30 que nem você ainda não...

- Eu queria que fosse com alguém especial... Como você...

- Como? - risos

- Ta bom, você e só você!

Terminaram a conversa com outro beijo...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No dia seguinte...

- Eae Shuichi?

- Hiro! Veio me visitar!

- (risos) Se quiser receber alta, terá que repousar mais um pouco...

- Nhá... Meu aniversário com Yuki é depois de amanha e ainda não sei o que dar a ele.. Eu queria ficar com ele no dia...

- Se tudo der certo... A propósito, Tatsuha te mandou uma carta...

- Sério, dá ela ai!

- Toma...

- Mas já está aberta...

- Eu abri de curiosidade...

- ¬¬'

------------------

Shuichi...

Ryuichi me contou tudo... Obrigado por fazer com que o amor que ele sente por mim renascesse... Pretendemos morar juntos... Ai o meu pai vai me matar! Mas tudo bem ele entende esse lado das coisas... Pelo menos ele entendeu o seu e do Yuki. Melhore logo...

Seu amigo (e cunhado) Tatsuha

-------------------

- Ele então era o amor secreto de Ryuichi...

- Shuichi, pode me explicar isso melhor?

- ...

- Então?

- Eu beijei Ryuichi noites atrás...

- O QUE?

- Mas está tudo esclarecido, com toda a preocupação que eu estava com Yuki me fez pensar que Ryuichi fosse Yuki...

- Pretende contar para ele...

- Não, quero enterrar esse episódio, tudo está do jeito que deve ser!Minha vida não está dando mais voltas...

- Isso é bom...

- Espera... Volta... Circulo... É ISSO!

- Isso o que?

- Sei o presente ideal para o Yuki! Obrigado Senhor!

- Você é assim religioso?

- Se isso não foi uma benção de Deus, foi o que?

- Shuichi, nem mesmo Deus pode controlar o destino, muito mais o tempo...

- O tempo...

- Por falar nisso, você não tem muito tempo de encomendar o presente...

- Mas como você sabe?

- Melhore! - sai

- Esse Hiro...

Shuichi pega o celular...

- Aqui é das lojas Kinomoto boa tarde.

- Boa tarde... Eu gostaria de encomendar...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Como previsto, Shuichi havia recebido alta no dia seguinte, saiu do hospital e foi buscar o tal presente, antes de voltar para casa (Shuichi sabia que Yuki voltaria só à noite naquele dia) Shuichi foi à casa de Hiro treinar como faria para dar o presente... Voltou para casa, ainda era somente 16h43min, fez uma outra coisa antes de descansar e esperar Yuki, quando viu já eram quase 8 horas, se sentou ao sofá, colocou um dos presentes na mesa de café e o outro guardou para si. Esperou sem sequer se mover, as horas passavam e nada de Yuki... 9 horas... 10 horas... e nada, até que a exatamente as 23h14min, a porta abriu, para sua sorte, Yuki estava sozinho...

- Konnichiwa...

- ? - Yuki acende as luzes

- Yuki... (olhos lacrimejantes que não choravam, só brilhavam) - Shuichi falava num tom um pouco baixo demais, mais Yuki sabia perfeitamente o que ele havia falado. Na mesa de café, um bolo feito pelo próprio Shuichi (quem diria que Shuichi tinha uma habilidade imensa em fazer bolos!) o bolo era coberto de chantili, decorado com morangos e cerejas (as frutas favoritas de Yuki), no meio estava escrito Yuki com um pingo em formato de coração no "i"

- (um pequeno (bem pequeno) sorriso) Fez tudo isso pra mim?

- Não gostou? - se levanta e vai à direção e abraça Yuki

- Não... Eu gostei muito... - disse enquanto abraçava Shuichi - Mas será que eu vou morrer se comer esse bolo?

- (risos) Que maldade...

- Eu senti falta de você... a casa fica muito silenciosa...

- Meus sonhos não são os mesmos sem você

Yuki levanta a cabeça de Shuichi e se aproxima com um sorriso na face, um sorriso que Shuichi não via faz tempo.

- Yuki... - fecha os olhos e o beija...

Ficaram lá pelo menos uns 15 minutos parados, abraçados e um frente a frente do outro "trocando saliva".

- Acho que vou dormir... Tive um dia cansativo...

- Yuki, posso dormir com você?

- Claro... Só não ronque alto...

- Está bem... - se dirigem ao quarto, se trocam e vão dormir.

Agarrados pelos lençóis, Shuichi e Yuki dormiam abraçados (o que aconteceu entre eles eu não vou contar :P), cobertos pelo corpo do outro, agüentando o frio que aquela noite banhada pela lua e com uma pequena neblina fazia...

- Ah é, me esqueci...

Shuichi se levanta como o máximo cuidado sem acordar Yuki, pega a calça num cabide na maçaneta e retira do bolso um anel banhado em ouro 16 quilates com uma pequena safira no centro (a pedra da sorte de Yuki), gravado do lado de fora: "Yuki and Shuichi 4ever", ele olhou para seu pequeno grande homem e decidiu:

- Quer saber... Eu entrego amanhã, pois afinal amanha é o dia!

Guardou o anel e voltou ao lado de seu precioso, dizendo bem baixo...

- Suki desu...

Yuki ouviu, mas não quis estragar o momento, então se virou e ficou com a barriga para cima, Shuichi aproveitou o momento e se deitou, colocando a cabeça sobre o peito de Yuki, este retribuiu colocando a mão nos delicados cabelos de Shuichi...

Shuichi e Ryuichi venceram o teste do amor, provaram e mostraram quem de fato eles queriam... Mas qual a reação que cada um teria nos melhores e piores momentos de suas vidas? A primeira vez... O primeiro amor... A primeira briga... A traição... Tudo preso em um circulo chamado AMOR... Shuichi pensava... Era como Hiro disse, Deus não pode interferir no tempo e no destino, mas então podia no amor? Claro que não! Se esse digamos "anel chamado amor" se rompesse ou ficasse mais forte. Não interessa, existe um bom tempo para viver e decidir o que querem fazer, essas decisões...

... O TEMPO DIRÁ!

_**FIM (ou não, quem sabe?)**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comentários Finais: Agradeço a Van Acker-chan pela sugestão, estava louco para terminar essa fic, espero que vocês me digam se ficou boa, se falta alguma cosia ou não, podem me dizer, afinal quem sabe se ela acabou ou não? Acabou a história mais o amor deles é para sempre... Estou fazendo uma fic de SCC, passem por lá se você gosta desse animanga tanto quanto eu.

Até a próxima!


End file.
